Taste Test
by whimseyrhodes
Summary: After a job, Eliot just wants to relax, but Parker wants to play. Hardison joins them. My first OT3 with a teeeeeeny bit of h/c. Hardison/Parker/Eliot


Disclaimer: If I owned these three, I'd be making out with them, not writing about them!

A/N: This is a one shot that would NOT let me go until I wrote it. It likely will become a series ;)

A/N2: My first foray into OT3, so be gentle... Also, _their_ first foray as well.

Taste Test

Eliot opened the door to his apartment, a soft groan leaving his lips as he moved his head. The fight hadn't been too bad, but the bad guy had gotten a lucky punch to his head, and it was throbbing. All he wanted was to put some ice on his eye and lay down for a few hours and he'd be fine.

He locked the door and armed the security system behind him, a habitual move, but he knew that wouldn't stop Parker or Hardison if they really wanted to check on him. He knew that they'd heard his grunts over the coms during the fight and he didn't think it would be very long before the other two would be up in his face, so he made a beeline for the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a bag of frozen peas. He'd never use them to cook with, but they did make a great compress.

Grabbing a towel and walking to the living room, he slumped onto the couch and sat back, placing the now-wrapped bag of frozen side dish over his eye.

Eliot didn't have to wait long. Within twenty minutes he heard soft footsteps crossing behind him on the way to the front door. Parker wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was there, knowing that if she startled him with his reflexes still sharp after the fight he might hurt her before he could stop himself. She made it to the door and opened it, and Hardison punched the release code into his alarm before the shrill ringing pierced the air. He didn't even wonder anymore how the hacker got his codes. He changed them every damn day.

He felt a heavy weight settle beside him on the couch: Hardison.

"Ya'll look like hell," he stated.

"Thanks," the hitter said drily. "Couldn't tell. But thanks for that."

"No problem." He felt Parker wriggling between his legs as she knelt on the floor in front of him, her fingers poking his chest.

"Nothing's broken," he said.

"Good," she chirped. "I wanna play a game."

Raising his head and letting the peas fall from his face, he opened his eyes (well, one of them anyway) and canted his head.

"A game?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her blonde ponytail bobbing.

"What kinda game, mama?" Hardison asked from beside her.

She didn't answer; instead she jumped up and scrambled over the back of the couch, darting into the kitchen.

Eliot and Hardison traded looks, their eyebrows raised.

"She pokes me in the eye and it's all over," Eliot growled.

"Hell, she'll probably want us to figure out what bill she has in her hand by the smell or something."

"Oooh! Good idea!" her cheerful voice sounded from right behind them. Hardison jumped.

"Seriously?" Eliot drawled. "You didn't see that happening?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hardison started to protest. Eliot looked over and saw Parker tying a folded dishtowel over the other man's eyes before moving towards him.

"Parker..." he warned.

Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Her smile was bright and child-like, and he couldn't resist her. Eliot tensed for a moment as she blocked his sight, but she kept moving around and he could hear Hardison's soft grumbles, and the normality of the sounds allowed him to relax a little.

"Open your mouths," she commanded, her voice right between the two men.

"Parker, what ar...!" He heard Hardison start to say before he was silenced. Eliot heard chewing sounds, and then an appreciative, "Mmmmm, wow, that was good!"

Eliot decided that if the hacker liked it, he might too, so he opened his mouth as well. Something was put on his tongue and he bit down, the sweet fruity taste bursting inside his mouth. He smiled.

"What is it?" Parker challenged.

"Um...uh...something tasty?" Hardison questioned to her laugh.

"The strawberry crème brule I made last night," Eliot said.

"Yep! You get a point! Again!" she demanded.

He opened his mouth again, and apparently Hardison did too, and something else was put on his tongue.

He bit and his face twisted up as he forced it down while Hardison purred. "Okay, that was just..." Eliot snarled. "That was cold pizza from three days ago!" Parker giggled. He made a disgusted sound as Hardison said, "More?"

"You've gotta be kidding," Eliot huffed out under his breath.

"Two points for Eliot!" Parker crowed.

"Again!"

Eliot growled and Parker poked his chin. "_Again!"_

Scowling, he opened his mouth and something slippery was poured into it. Hardison choked this time but Eliot let the oyster slide down his throat.

"Okay, now _that_ was dis_gus_ting! What the hell was that?"

"Eliot?"

"Oyster."

"Three!" Parker clapped.

"Eeeeew."

"Again." Eliot wondered how long before she would get tired of this game, because with all of the different tastes, he was starting to get hungry.

They opened their mouths and hesitantly bit down, both of the men emitting a groan.

"Chocolate..." Hardison drawled a split second before Eliot clarified, "Chocolate almond truffle..."

Parker giggled again, "Okay, I guess you both can have half a point."

"More?" Hardison begged, and she capitulated, laying another truffle in each of their mouths, her fingers lingering on their lips.

Eliot closed his eyes behind the blindfold and savored the chocolaty taste. He rarely indulged in sweets, but this one was a very good quality, and the blindfold helped the flavor overwhelm him.

He must have made a sound because Parker purred in the back of her throat and Hardison said, "Guess chocolate tames his beast." He could hear the satisfied grin in the man's voice.

Eliot growled softly.

"Again," she said, and her voice this time was lower, throaty.

It took a moment for her to get to Eliot; he heard Hardison gasp and then moan before he felt her move towards him. Eliot's mouth was parted and he felt lips on his before the slow trickle of wine slid into his mouth from hers. He swallowed it and her tongue followed, licking the inside of his mouth and nipping on his lip as she withdrew.

Their breathing was deeper, and he could hear Hardison's husky panting. If she was doing to him what she was doing to Eliot...

He felt hands moving up his leg to his groin and she cupped him, her fingers moving over his suddenly tight jeans.

"Parker..." he breathed.

She halted her movements, moving away for a moment. He almost whimpered; Hardison did.

He heard shuffling and an odd sound, and then she was back. She grasped the side of his head in one hand and pulled him forward; he could feel Hardison moving as well, felt their shoulders touch.

"Again..." she whispered, and Eliot opened his mouth. Hardison was so close to him that he almost pulled away, but then what was put in his mouth made both of them moan hungrily.

He tasted whipped cream at first, and then he felt skin under his tongue. Closing his mouth, he discovered that she had put it on her breasts, and his lips closed around her nipple.

All three of them moaned then, and his hands moved forward towards her, her hand grabbing at the back of his head.

She whimpered as their hands roved over her bare torso, her skin hot under their touch as they laved their tongues over her breasts.

"I think..." she panted, "that you each...get a point...for this ..." She arched her back into their mouths, pulling them closer.

Eliot used his teeth to nibble on her skin, biting her nipple gently. She whimpered again, her fingers twisting in his hair.

He raised his hands to the blindfold but two sets of hands held his wrists.

"No," she husked. "I'm not done playing with you yet."

"And I wanna play with you, too," Hardison's deep voice said into his ear and he shivered.

Eliot let them push him back into the cushions of the couch and he felt Parker wriggling by his knees again; he spread his legs eagerly and felt her settle between them, her hands on his groin again. He moaned and arched his hips up into her hands.

He heard rustling and then a weight settled over him on the couch and he felt fingers unzipping his jeans.

"Open your mouth," Hardison's low voice said. Eliot obeyed and he felt something large enter his mouth as his own erection was freed from the confines of his painfully tight jeans.

Hands were on his shaft, stroking him firmly as other hands buried themselves in his hair. Eliot moaned as Hardison pushed his cock further down the hitter's throat, and his hands moved to Hardison's hips, fingers digging into his flesh.

A moist, wet heat enveloped his cock then and Eliot arched, pulling back off of Hardison's cock as he pushed his head into the backrest of the couch and moaned loudly. His fingers dug harder into Hardison's hips, sure to leave a bruise as Parker sucked his cock, her head bobbing up and down.

Eliot was inarticulate at that point, and Hardison growled at him. "You just lost one point." His hands grabbed at his head, thumbs pressing between Eliot's lips and opening his mouth. The other man fed his penis into Eliot's mouth and the hitter moaned again, his eyes rolling up into his head behind the blindfold.

Eliot felt Parker's hands slide up under his shirt and her nails scratched over his chest and nipples, making his breath come in short, fast pants.

"Easy, mama, we talked about this." Hardison said softly. "Don't want him to cum too soon."

Knowing that this had been planned almost made Eliot blow his load right there, but he restrained himself. Barely.

He felt the blindfold lifted gently from his head, strands of hair floating back down onto his forehead. Gentle fingers brushed it back and he opened his eyes drunkenly, dragging his eyes slowly up the flat, dark planes of Hardison's stomach and over his chest to his face. The hacker smiled.

"That's it, Eliot," he purred. "Suck me..."

Eliot's eyes crossed again and he tightened his mouth around Hardison's hard cock, scraping his teeth along his shaft. Hardison's hands fisted in his hair as he threw his head back.

"_Unh! Yeah! Ohgodyeah!"_ His hips pumped a little before he could bring himself under control and Eliot fought not to gag.

Then it was his turn to gasp and moan long and loud around Hardison's dick as Parker grabbed his balls, squeezing them in her hand as she sucked him harder. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and she bit him, the _painpleasure_ rocketing into his crotch. He bucked and her other hand pushed his hips back down, her nails dangerously close to his cock.

"Behave," she commanded.

He whimpered around Hardison's cock and then felt her teeth nibbling along the base of his cock again before she drew one of his balls into her mouth. He could feel himself lengthening in her hand and his eyes rolled; he was so close.

"He's gonna cum, mama," he heard Hardison say softly, and he felt her hands glide strongly from his knees up his thighs, grabbing his hips briefly before moving back up to pinch his nipples. Parker's mouth plunged back down on his cock, sucking him hard until he started to writhe uncontrollably, his fingers clenching and unclenching on Hardison's hips. He jerked as Parker pinched his nipples again.

"Yeah, Parker, he likes that. Do it again." She did, grabbing Eliot's nipples and pulling as she twisted.

Stars exploded in his brain and Eliot's eyes flew open and then rolled back as he came violently, his hips jerking and spasming as Parker's mouth milked his cock, draining him of every last drop.

His convulsions threw Hardison over the edge as well and he erupted in Eliot's mouth, shooting down the hitter's throat as he held Eliot's face to his groin, forcing him to swallow.

Eliot's arms dropped to the couch as Hardison heaved himself onto the side, flopping down onto the cushions to rest against the hitter. Parker propped Hardison into the corner of the couch and then laid Eliot down sideways across his chest, both of them too drained to move much themselves.

She straightened and sat back onto the coffee table, looking at the two exhausted, sated men.

"Next time, you play with _me_," she stated firmly.

fin


End file.
